


Five Times Cas and Dean Held Hands

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first time Cas had reached for his hand in public, Dean had snatched it away automatically.</i>
</p><p>Prompt: Holding hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Cas and Dean Held Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beeinmybonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeinmybonnet/gifts).



> This both the first of my 30 OTP challenge fics and also, a birthday present for [beeinmybonnet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beeinmybonnet).

The first time Cas had reached for his hand in public, Dean had snatched it away automatically. He didn't even need to see the look on Cas' face to know he'd hurt him, and he felt guilty as hell without the lecture Sam gave him over it afterwards.

The second time, Dean was careful to let Cas take it. They held hands for maybe five minutes, before Cas shook his hand free from Dean's crushing, nervous grip, murmured "this is making you uncomfortable," and wandered off to talk to Sam. If possible, Dean felt even worse than he had the first time.

The third time it was dark, and Dean took a deep breath when he felt Cas' fingers curling around his own. Clearly this wasn't something that was just gonna go away if he ignored it - Cas had decided he wanted to hold hands and he was probably the only being in the universe more stubborn than Dean was, so he was going to win on this one.

The fourth time it was broad daylight, a sunny but still freezing cold New England day, and someone stopped them, wanting to take their picture because they were 'such a cute couple'. Cas went pink up to his hairline and shook Dean's hand off, probably because Dean was laughing over the look on his face. He spent the rest of the day mumbling about being incredibly powerful and not here for the entertainment of assorted humans, until he caved and demanded reassurance from Dean that he was _not_ cute. Dean barely kept a straight face as he promised an angry, pouting Cas that he wasn't cute at all.

The fifth time, it was Dean who reached out to take Cas' hand. Cas was leaning against the car, trying to make sense of Sam's phone and frowning with the effort. Dean settled beside him, leaned over as if to offer help, and after only a half-second hesitation, wrapped his fingers around Cas'. The tiniest twitch at the corner of his lips was the only indication Cas gave that anything had changed, but it was more than enough to make Dean feel both like the bravest man in the world, and the most rewarded for his bravery.


End file.
